The story of the Weasley's.
by Celebriel
Summary: The story of the Weasley's, just like the title. it's an A/M story. Of how Arthur and Molly Weasley get together. r/r
1. : A date with Destiny.

This is the story I got Idea for last night. I would have written it, and chapter 3 to She comes around, sooner, except everything is so crowded together, I had play practice, and then my teachers felt the more homework the better. grr. But enough of my ranting and raving. This is my story about Arthur and Molly Weasley.

**The story of the Weasley's : date with destiny.**

Seventh year Molly Lawrence walked down the empty halls, humming a song to herself. Thinking of how great things would be if dreams were real, and if she could finally find her one true love.

"Ouch! Watch where your going- Oh Hi Molly!"A cheery voice smiled above her.

Molly looked up to see her tall friend Arthur Weasley standing there, smiling like a goof. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello, Arthur."was Molly's reply. "I must be going, I need to work on my- Transfiguration homework."

"We have Transfiguration homework?"Arthur asked awestruck. Clearly remembering McGonagall say No homework this weekend, for once in her life.

"Yeah, I've got to go."She said quickly before rushing away, quickly as possible.

Upon arriving to the Gryffindor tower, she was greeted by none other than the same tall red head she had earlier met up with.

"What do you want now?"Molly sighed, pushing the weight of her body from one leg to the other.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Christmas ball with me."Arthur told her, smiling, as if to be sure of himself.

"Fine."Molly told him, knowing better than to say no.

"Great!"Arthur yelled, as he ran up to a group of his friends.

"I can't believe that boy. He's insane. I pity whoever ends up with him in the long run."Molly muttered as she sat by the fire to read.

"Hey Molly, what are you reading?"Asked the happy voice of Molly's best friend, Virginia Davis, Ginny for short.

"It's just a book on how to cook things."Molly told her.

"Right."Ginny laughed, sitting across from her. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Who do you think?"Molly asked her. It was a well known fact, that _every_ dance, she got in some way stuck with Arthur Weasley. Whether her friend had ditched her last minute, or she couldn't get a date and he was the last one.

"Oh. You two make a cute couple though. I'm imagining you two. You'd have a pretty hot son."Ginny smiled.

"I can't believe you."Molly said standing up. "My own friend. How can you say I will marry him? He's so absurd. Last term he wanted to send a toilet seat to his mum! and he is always dying the animals colors. The day I have a son with him, is the day you join the dark side."

"Whatever Molly. Your just afraid you would really love him."her friend replied.

"I do love him, Gin. As a _friend_."Molly told her friend. Why did she always have to do this? no one ever believed her.

"if you say so. He obviously feels more towards you. I was talking to Derek, and he says that all Arthur ever talks about is you, and even when he sleeps he talks about you through snores."Ginny insisted.

"Oh great. Just what I need. A guy who snores about me."Molly said, stomping up to her dorm angrily.

'How does this happen? Does he really love me? or just like me? it can't be. Does that mean I'm meant to be with him? no, it can't. He just likes me. But he's been such a great friend, it makes me feel bad. He's one of my best friends. He's always there for me. He may be absurd, but he can make me laugh. now that I think about it, he is sort of cute-'Molly thought, hitting her head against the wall.

"How can I think that. He's so- stupid."Molly angrily said.

~*~

"Why do they always take forever, in opening the doors!"Molly exclaimed, tired of standing around waiting.

"Because they need to make sure everything is safe, and looks okay."Arthur told her, even though it had been obvious Molly wasn't looking for an answer.

The doors soon opened, and everyone who went in was astonished at it's beauty. Even if it was just a Halloween dance, everything seemed so lovely.

"The house elves out do themselves every year."Molly smiled, looking around the large great hall, filled with students,"It's so beautiful."

"So are you."Arthur said to her, in a serious voice, yet slightly a laugh in it.

"I know, what can I say."Molly joked, causing them both to laugh.

"Come on, let's dance."Arthur insisted, grabbing Molly's hand as he drug her to the dance floor.

"Arthur! You dance like a monkey swinging on branches!"Molly insisted. Maybe not the best description of how it looked, but it was what best described it. Or, swinging your arms and leg around like a lunatic, and just looking like a crazy person.

"Come on Molly."He told her smiling. Soon the couple were dragged around swinging with the other couples.

The night passed quicker than any of them had expected, and soon Midnight had come. Meaning it was time for them all to go back to their rooms and sleep.

"I had a great time, Arthur. That was a blast."Molly said smiling tiredly.

"Of course you did. You were with me."was Arthur's laughing reply.

"Oh shut up."Molly laughed. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you later."

"Good night. Don't let the bed bugs bite."Arthur joked.

"G'night to you too. I hope the bed bugs eat you alive, At least then my partner to the dances would be able to dance."Molly told him jokingly.

"I'm hurt."laughed Arthur, as he watched Molly walk to her dormitory.

~*~

Slowly, time passed that year, and slowly, Molly began to realize her feelings for her dear friend Arthur. At first she tried hiding them, not telling a soul, but it didn't do anything. Everything seemed to lead back to it. And everything he did, made her love him even more. As the year started getting closer to end, she thought about what she would do when she graduated. Would they stay in contact? Or would it all fall apart and she would never see him again.

"Molly, I was wondering. I was going to sneak out to Hogsmeade tomorrow night. They have a small festival every year. I was wondering if you wanted to go."Arthur asked Molly, after their last class let out.

"Arthur,"Molly started, thinking of ways in which it would be against every rule and code. "I'de love to." she said, realizing she only had a limited number of days left with him.

"Really? You mean you'll actually go? and, go? Not just stay clean cut with the rules?"Arthur asked, in a state of shock.

"Yes, Arthur. I would love to go with you to Hogsmeade."Molly said, as she adjusted her prefect badge.

"Great!"Arthur said hugging her then running off.

"Honestly, that boy is insane."Molly laughed to herself as she walked to the Gryffindor common rooms in thought.

I only own Virginia, Derek, and part of the story idea, the next part should come out tomorrow. It'll be about the rest of their last year, their first kiss, ect.. r/r please. Sorry it's so short. I'm trying to juggle this, She comes around, and a four page reaction paper. I can see it now. I'll end up turning in a chapter instead of a reaction paper. Boy would I be in for it...


	2. : Is this love.

Okay, I just finished She comes around 3, so now I am writing this. Forgetting my persuasive essay, ick ick. It's going to be about why Harry Potter books should be allowed in all schools. Even if they are allowed at my school(they have them all at the library). ^_^

****

The story of the Weasley's- Part 2

The trip to Hogsmeade didn't go as expected. In fact, it didn't go. All students weren't allowed off the grounds, because a dark wizard was rising. So instead, they decided to have lunch in an empty classroom the next day.

"It's to bad we couldn't go to Hogsmeade."Molly said after they finished eating, as she looked outside as the sun shone through the window.

"Yeah."Arthur said, leaning in for a kiss, then-

"What do you two think you are doing! If Voldemort had come to attack, you wouldn't have known! And you, Molly! A prefect!"McGonagall exclaimed angrily.

"Were sorry Professor, but-"Molly started.

"Go to your common rooms!"She yelled, storming off.

The year finished off slowly, and before they knew it, they were going to go home, and the seventh year farewell dance. It was going perfect.

"May I have this dance?"Arthur asked, smiling playfully.

"Of course."laughed Molly, taking his hand as they swished around the floor, before a slow song came on and they announced it was the last song.

"Molly, I have to tell you something."Arthur said, sounding nervous, as if not sure.

"Okay."Molly said, looking at him oddly. "Are you okay? You look a little pale."

"No."Arthur replied with a gulp, hoping the sweat from his hands wouldn't soak through her robes.

"Okay."She replied cautiously.

"Molly, I- I love you."Arthur said, as if letting out a deep dark secret, Molly stared to him for a moment then smiled.

"I love you too, Arthur."Molly said before hugging him. The two shared a first kiss, as the last song ended.

The last two days after that passed to quickly for anyone's liking. They all knew it would more likely be their last time there. The trip home was their last trip home, and full of sorrow. And explosions.

"Did you see McGonagall's face when she heard that explosion? And then when water started shooting out of a few windows, priceless."Andrew Jordan, Arthur's best friend, laughed.

"You two, you could have gotten expelled if it hadn't been the last day!"Molly told them strictly.

"Awe, Molly, calm down. It was the last day. we couldn't have been expelled."Arthur laughed.

"But still. What if you had? I mean, It could be dangerous!"Molly exclaimed, thinking of reasons how.

"I'm just going to leave you two alone. Just a note, when you have kids, I hope they're more like you Arthur."Andrew said leaving, as Molly yelled at him.

The trip was to fast, as had the year went. Before they knew it, they were getting their bags and waiting to get off the barrier.

"Molly,"Arthur said pausing, right before they walked out of the barrier.

"What is it Arthur? Did you forget something at Hogwarts?"Molly asked quickly.

"Yeah."Arthur told her pausing then getting down. "Will you marry me?"

"Arthur!"Molly said, tears filling her eyes. "Of course I will."

"Really!"Arthur exclaimed jumping up, and embracing her in a tight hug. Then they passed through the barrier, and had to tell their parents.

The beginning of summer went great. Arthur and Molly were getting ready for life, Arthur had even gotten a job, and they were saving to get a house together. It wasn't until mid July their plans took a turn, for the worst.

I know it's short, but I have to do this paper, or I will flunk it, and my mother will kill me, literally. Most people have nice mothers, who just ground them, mine, will find some curse and kill me(she is a witch, practical kind, not hp). So, I will try to write some more before school, since I still have an hour, but I dunno. R/R.


	3. ; The Little Old Lady Who Lived in A Sho...

Hey! Long time no write. On this story anyways..... I was totally writters blocked. But I finished my other one. But my beta reader for it is having problems on her computer. I hate when computers are gay. But so I decided that I would try and get working on this one again. Sorry it took me around a month and a half.:). I was just looking through stuff though, and I was wondering. I'm figuring Bill to Charlie is about a year, but how far are Charlie and Percy apart? I heard it was like 7 years or something like that. But if anyone knows, could you please put it in your review or something?

**Chapter Three; The Little Old Lady Who Lived In A Shoe!**

At the middle of June Arthur asked Molly to share a flat with him in suburban London. She of course agree'd. It was closer to Diagon Alley, where she had gotten a job as a clerk at Flourish and Blotts, and Arthur worked at the quidditch supply store just put in.

Most the public took Voldemort as a joke. Just another psyco-pathic Slytherin wanting power. No one expected him to gain as much power as he was proving he had possibilities too.

Around Mid-July Molly started getting sick. She couldn't get up without feeling nauseus. So naturally her mother came to take care of her. On the 20th she decided to finally goto the doctors. Arthur went to work at his usual time, then at 9 in the morning Her mother came to take her.

Molly went home at 11:30 that morning, with a whole new perspective. Arthur had come home for lunch, like he had for the past week.

"Molly, are you okay? What'd the Doctors say?"Arthur asked grabbing her arms when she came through the door. He walked her to a chair. "You look like you'd seen a ghost."

"Arthur."Molly said in a shaky voice, feeling like the words couldn't come up.

"What is it, Honey? Are you alright?"Arthur asked kneeling down and holding her hand. Looking straight into her eyes.

"Arthur."She repeated with a cough, and tears swelling up in her eyes, holding it back with the words.

"You can tell me, Molly."Arthur insisted.

"Arthur."She once again said, with a deep breath and a gulp. "The doctor says that, I'm pregnant."

For a moment it was perseptivly calm.

"That's great, Mol's."Arthur told her, with a tight squeeze on her hand. The entusiasm missing from his voice.

Everything seemed far away.

"Arthur, what will your parents say? We're not even married yet! We aren't financially ready for this."Molly cried, tears no longer being held back.

"Don't worry, Molly. We'll make it work. We can move the wedding date up."Arthur said getting up. "Please don't cry, Molly."

"But, Arthur-"she started.

"No But's. It will work. What would a good name be?"Arthur asked pushing a smile.

"I suppose your right. I'm just not ready for this."Molly told him.

"No one is, Molly."He told her with a comforting pat on the back. "Now to the name! Do you want a girl or a boy?"

"A girl."Molly said with a small laugh.

"How about Ariana, or Mandy?"Arthur asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Hmm, what about Lisa, or Emily?"Molly said thinking about it.

"Let's write them all on a peice of parchment."Arthur suggested.

"Good Idea."Molly replied. 

Arthur conjured a peice of parchment, and they wrote all the girl names they liked. The list included many girl names, such as:

  * Ariana
  * Mandy
  * Lisa
  * Emily
  * Clara
  * Rosmerta
  * Alexis
  * Michele
  * Corey

And many more.

The wedding date was moved up. It was moved so far up, they bought the dress robes the day of it. The people attending were family, and friends. Including Ginny, who rubbed in the fact that she said so.

Weeks turned to Months, the two decided that if they were going to have a kid, they would need to get a bigger house, not just a small flat with one bed room. So they moved in with Arthurs parents, in a two story house out in the country. They went to the doctors every month on the way. He said it was a girl.

In April the following year Molly woke up in the middle of the night with a killing pain.

"Arthur."Molly gasped, holding her stomache as she sat up in bed.

"What is it honey?"Arthur yawned rolling over.

"I think the babies coming!"Molly urged in pain.

"oh!"Arthur said immidietly jumping up. "Let's go."

"That's what i was going for."Groaned Molly, Arthur threw a robe on and then grabbed Molly and went to the hospital.

At 10 in the morning, after 6 hours of labour, Molly gave birth to a beautiful baby..boy!

"What will we name it?"Molly smiled, looking to arthur proudly.

"How about Nathaneal?"Arthur said spur of the moment.

"What about William Nathaneal."Molly said looking at the baby boy, opening his eyes slowly, revealing to be bright blue.

"Bill for short."Arthur said with an arm around Molly, the other playing with the babies hand.

"Bill Weasley."Molly said.

Everything was wonderful for the next few months. Arthur had gotten a new job at the ministry of magic in the newsroom, and luckily it paid more than the past job, since Molly had had to quit her job for Bill.

"No Bill, don't eat Daddies robe. He needs that for work."Molly scolded pulling the dark blue robes out of Bills mouth. The baby started to cry. "Oh Bill, please don't cry, be a good baby. For mummy."

"Morning Moll's."Arthur said kissing Molly on the cheak.

"Morning. Your mother is watching Bill today, right?"Molly asked him as he gave her a bowl of cereal.

"Of course. And I'll take you to Virginia's house after breakfast, and you two will goto the Doctors and she'll bring you back."Arthur told her smilling. "I remembered."

"I was just checking."Molly told him with a laugh.

"Right."Was his reply through a mouthful of lucky charms.

"Chew with your mouth closed."Molly told him.

"You've said that every morning when we were married."Arthur told her standing up, finished with breakfast.

"Well you chew with your mouth open every morning."She told him laughing "Let's go."

"Your in a hurry."He told her as he put their cloaks on.

"I just want to find out what's wrong with me. The symtoms I've been having, you'd think I was-"She said but stopped mid frain.

"We're just going to hope for the best."Arthur explained as they apparated to Gin's house. "And anyways, when we first announced our marrige both our parents said they wanted alot of grandchildren."

"For some reason, I don't think they ment the first year."she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Sure they did, ten years, one year! Same thing!"He told her shrugging his shoulders.

The trip to the doctors went quick, Ginny and Molly arrived back at Arthur and her house early. Their mum had taken Bill to the park, and the others were at work.

"You know, I said you two were going to have _A_ son, but at this rate you'll be the little old lady who lived in a shoe."Ginny laughed.

"Shut up!"Molly said laughing.

"Mum!"A voice shouted from the livingroom.

"She took Bill to the park, Honey! Gin is here."Molly said to him walking to the kitchen doorway

"How'd the doctors go?"He asked her with a small peck.

"Great. How do you feel about the name Charles?"Molly asked smilling.

"Your- That's great!"Arthur said hugging her and spinning her around.

"You two are insane. I've got to go."Gin laughed standing up. "The old lady who lived in the shoe! You'll see."

Disclaimer:I don't own HP or any of it's characters. Only the Doctor, and Virginia. ^_^ r/r


End file.
